Twin Storm
by Kaminari Kage
Summary: Basically what if Sasuke and Naruto had a twin brother and sister? What would happen if these twins meet? How will the future change? And will the elemental nations be able to survive the twin storms?


**Hi guys, Kaminari kage here and this is my new fic which I had to write to get rid of my writer's block and those who like the sage of chaos, sorry about that but I'll update that soon too!**

**English isn't my first language so sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Anyways this fic is basically what if Sasuke and Naruto had a twin brother and sister. (Yes there are two OCs who will have an effect on the story)**

**Now I've read lots of fics and I know it's not an original idea but the story definitely is original and no the OCs or anyone won't become god-like immediately but will have to work their way up.**

**Also there will be lots of drama, misunderstandings, hurt and comedy and it will affect the characters. As for the OCs yes they will have a major role in changing some of the crap kishimoto has done to the canon.**

**Yes I don't like how kishimoto is obsessed with god-like uchihas and always making Naruto getting the short end of the stick all the time so lots of things will be different but the characters will still be themselves so don't worry. **

**Naruto will become a badass, more jutsu and action scenes will be there and best of all the comedy and romance.**

**As for the pairings I haven't thought much about it but no there will definitely won't be incest or yaoi because that happens in lots of the stories. But anyways I will think about it and don't mind suggestions but no harems since this fic will be realistic and lastly there will be some elements or things from other anime or games or some might be original.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other concept mentioned from any other anime.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demons talking"**

**Jutsu or special moves**

(Me explaining something)

**Chapter 1: Uzumaki Meets Uchiha!**

"_Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, DAMN IT!" _ He was failure; he was a shame to his parents and his clan. Why? Because he doesn't have that damn fire affinity.

Izana Uchiha is a five year old boy with raven black hair which is spiked backwards with only a single strand in front of his face. (Yes his hair style is like Aizen from bleach) He has onyx eyes with an angular face and tan skin which is rare considering his whole clan has pale skin. He has an average build for his age but has muscles and no extra fat at all which shows he trains excessively and is wearing a black high collared t-shirt and gray shorts with black ninja sandals.

He is the son of Fugaku Uchiha the clan head of the Uchiha clan and is the younger brother of Itach Uchiha the prodigy of konoha and twin younger brother of Sasuke Uchiha.

He is punching a training log with bloody knuckles and tears running down his face. Why? He finally found out why he couldn't do a damn fire jutsu. Why? Because he doesn't have an affinity for it.

He had worked hard to learn the jutsu; he had mastered the seals but he couldn't do the jutsu and even Sasuke was able to do it but he couldn't.

He had asked his older brother Itachi for help and when Itachi suggested checking his affinity then it turned out he didn't have the damn fire affinity but he had lightning and wind affinity in equal amounts; meaning he had two primary affinities which was very rare but since he didn't have a fire affinity it was useless and stupid.

Why? _"You're not an Uchiha if you don't have an affinity for fire; we the Uchiha are known throughout the elemental nations for our fire jutsu and if you can't do that then you are a failure" _His own father's words rang through his mind over and over again; mocking him, insulting him, reminding him he was a failure.

His older brother had tried to cheer him up but Izana knew he just pitied him. He didn't want anyone's pity. He was strong and he could become even stronger even without those damn fire jutsu.

Right now he was in his clan's training grounds taking out his frustrations on a training post, and because of his anger he hasn't even noticed his knuckles are bleeding. Then again anyone will be angry and depressed if their own father told them they were failures.

He hated himself and he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything about his problem which was out of his control. Just why did he have to be so different than the other Uchihas? They were always gloomy or arrogant but he was cheerful most of the time, he didn't like showing off to others like Sasuke does and his dad actually tells him to be more like Sasuke.

Izana sighed as he felt tired from all the punching, he stopped punching and finally the pain came to him… damn now he wishes he hadn't stopped, well can't be helped guess he'll have to get some bandages and take a break, maybe go to the park or something.

"Guess I'll take a walk in the park it always helps calm me down…maybe I should ask Itachi-nii to teach me some wind or lightning jutsu if he knows any… yeah then I'll teach Sasuke who is stronger" Izana said as he walked towards the park after bandaging his hands in the house.

**Somewhere Else**

Naruko Uzumaki sighed as she was kicked out of yet another store.

Naruko Uzumaki is the younger twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki. She like her brother has sun-kissed blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and three whisker marks on both her cheeks. She keeps her waist long hair in twin pony tails and is wearing navy blue t-shirt with orange shorts and white sneakers. (Just google her if you can't imagine it)

Naruko was a cheerful like her brother but she wasn't naïve like him, she noticed that the villagers hated them, all the time they glared at them or called them demon-brats or they kicked them out whenever they went to any store to buy anything and all of this was just towards them and not anyone else.

There had to be a reason and she will find it out, her brother was naïve but on top of it he was nice and believed others even strangers and if weren't for her in sneaking to the hokage's office they would be living on the streets because they were kicked out of the orphanage a month ago.

The adults hated her and her brother and the kids weren't allowed to play with them because their parents forbid them from playing with them.

Life was not easy for her or her brother who is probably out somewhere pulling a prank on someone.

Naruko sighed she walked towards the park, all she wanted to buy was some candy and those jerks won't let her buy something so simple.

**Konoha Park**

Naruko walked around the park as she looked around the playground and watched all the kids play around. She noticed some girls her age were playing hmm, they might want to play with her too? It was worth a try.

As Naruko walked towards the girls and asked to play but she was yet again denied as the girls didn't want to play with a weirdo like her.

Naruko sighed as she sat on one of the swings alone and looked at the other kids play.

As Naruko kept on looking at the other kids, something caught her attention, a boy probably her age was coming towards her direction, he looked strong for their age, he had tan skin, spiky raven hair, had an angular face and onyx eyes and was wearing a black shirt and gray shorts.

As he kept on coming closer Naruko silently prayed that he wasn't some bully and left her alone.

As the boy finally came to the swings he got a swing next to her and silently started swinging and ignored her.

Naruko sighed well at least he wasn't mean but he could've acknowledged her or talked to her.

After five minutes of silence as the boy swung and Naruko just sat there, the boy decided to break the silence.

"Hey…" The boy asked as he stopped swinging

Naruko looked at the boy as he stopped swinging "hmm did you say anything?"

"Yeah, uh how come you're not swinging? Are you tired or something?"

Naruko got a depressed look on her face as she looked down towards her feet "umm I don't know how to…"

The boy got confused since everyone knew how to swing since even his own parents who don't give much attention to him recently; thought him how to do it when he was kid but he decided not to ask and just tell her.

"Well it's pretty easy you just kick your legs on the ground which makes you go back then you keep on doing it till you get faster and higher each time your legs reach the ground, I'll show you" the boy said as he showed her and Naruko copied him and swung on the swing. After a few tries she got it.

It was nice, the feeling of going high and really fast and the feeling of the wind in her face.

After ten minutes of swinging Naruko decided to ask the boy his name "Hey what's your name?"

The boy looked at her and smiled "Me, I'm Izana Uchiha; what's your name?"

Naruko smiled as well "I'm Naruko Uzumaki!"

The boy nodded "Well nice to meet you Naruko"

Naruko smiled, she had found a friend, other than her brother her first friend, maybe he will be friends with Naruto too.

After they played on the swings for a while they decided to play something else and play tag, even though it was just them it was fun since Naruko didn't have anyone else other than her brother and Izana didn't like the other Uchiha kids his age because they annoyed him.

But it was too good to last as after an hour three boys who looked like they were nine or ten and were the usual bullies that beat up Naruko and her brother showed up.

One of the bullies smirked as he looked at Naruko "Well what do have here? Looks like the freak has found a friend huh?"

"Yeah, hey kid what the hell to you think you're doing playing with her?" Asked another from Izana.

Izana scowled as he looked at the older kids "Can I help you?"

Another smirked "Yeah stop playing with that freak"

Naruko felt sad since this was usual since most kids didn't play with her or her brother and when someone did play those bullies would chase them away.

Izana's scowl increased as he heard that "One, Naruko isn't a freak and two who the hell are you morons to boss me around?"

The bullies scowled at the insult and the apparent leader stepped forward "listen kid just be a nice little boy and stay away from that freak and we won't hurt you and it's for your own good"

Izana got angry from the idiots in front of him "Listen if you leave now then I promise I won't hurt you too much so leave now and no one gets hurt"

The leader smirked "Tough guy huh? We were just helping you out but since you won't listen then guess we will have to make you listen"

Izana sighed and his face changed from an angry expression into an expressionless one and he disappeared from sight.

Before the leader could blink Izana was in his face and he got a punch which knocked him back.

"What the hell was that?!" The leader asked as he held his broken nose while on the ground.

Izana smirked as he looked the downed boy "heh what can't even take a punch? And here I thought you guys might be strong, well this is going to be too easy"

Izana said as he ran forward and punched the boy next to the leader in the gut and side stepped a kick from the last boy and kicked him in the knee and then elbowed him in face as he lowered his head in pain.

Izana smirked as he looked at the downed older boys in front of him. "Not so tough now are you? Now I'm going to teach you idiots a lesson that to never mess with me or my friends" Izana said as he got closer to the helpless boys and proceeded to knock them out after a brutal beating.

Naruko couldn't believe it, someone actually stood up for her and called her their friend and even fought those bullies who were four or five years older than them and Izana beat them up easily but how?

"Tch.. pathetic losers… hey Naruko lets go somewhere else" Izana said as he and Naruko got away from the unconscious boys.

"Hey Izana how did you beat them up so easily?" Naruko asked as she walked next to Izana.

Izana smiled as he remembered the tough training sessions he had to go through and the spars with his older brother Itachi, they were tough but they paid off. "Well I couldn't have beaten them if I hadn't used chakra"

"Chakra?" Naruko asked in confusion

"Well you see I'm going to become a ninja when I grow up and join the academy when I turn six but I've been taking fighting lessons from my older brother since I was four, usually he just give me a scroll and tells me to read and do whatever is in that scroll but sometimes he spars with me to see if I'm improving or not"

"Really? But you still didn't say what chakra is" Naruko said with a pout

Izana chuckled a little "Well chakra is a special energy in our bodies which ninjas use to do awesome stuff like jutsu but you can also do other things like increase your speed or power like I did with those morons back there"

Naruko smiled at that news then she can get strong too if she became a ninja "Well if I become a ninja then can I do those jutsu and stuff too right?"

"Of course you can but it's not easy"

"Really?"

Izana nodded "Yeah no normal kid can use their chakra like me to increase their strength or speed when their five, my brother said I can because I started early and I'm really good when it comes to chakra control and I have a good amount too but I still need to work hard, I worked my butt off to get this strong and I'll get even stronger"

"Well I'm going to get stronger too" Naruko replied excitedly

Izana smirked at the answer "heh I'm training to become the best think you can keep up?"

Naruko smirked at the challenge "Of course I'm going to become the first female hokage!"

Izana's smirk increased "Well that's good to hear, the hokage as my rival huh? Not bad"

Naruko got a surprised look on her face "You think I can become hokage?"

Izana looked at her "Yeah I do but it will only happen if you work you're hardest though"

Naruko smiled at her new friend, he believed in her, it made her feel great knowing someone supported her.

As Izana and Naruko walked around the park after a while they decided to take a break and sat on a bench, after a while they saw a blonde boy running towards them, he was wearing a white t-shirt with a spiral in the middle and blue shorts. (Naruto looks the same as canon naruto)

The boy stopped as he got in front of Naruko "Hey Naruko-chan you wouldn't believe the prank I pulled off!"

Naruko sighed "Really Naruto what did you do now? You know people don't like it when you pull your pranks"

Naruto pouted at his sister's lack enthusiasm for his pranks "Aww c'mon Naruko-chan it's fun and there isn't anything else to do"

"Well we can play here and this is my new friend Izana" Naruko said as she pointed to Izana.

"Your friend?" Naruto asked as he looked at the stranger

"Hi, I'm Izana nice to meet ya" Izana said as he held his hand forward

Naruto looked confused at the gesture since he didn't have any friends and he didn't know how to deal with a handshake.

Izana chuckled at his confusion "We shake hands it's a guy thing so c'mon don't leave me hanging here"

Naruto slowly shook hands and then grinned "Uh yeah nice to meet you too and I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said pointed a thumb towards himself

Izana smiled at the goofy blonde "Well hey Naruto wanna play tag with us, it's pretty boring with only two people"

Naruto grinned and nodded and the three friends proceeded to play for an hour while having light conversation with each other between breaks.

As they were taking a break another boy came up to them; he had raven hair and was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts with blue shoes.

As he came to the came he gave Izana a smug grin "Hey loser, it's time for lunch so mom said to come home"

Izana scowled at his brother "At least I'm not a cry baby like you Sasuke, just because you can use fire jutsu it doesn't make you better than me because I always beat you at our taijutsu spars"

Sasuke's grin vanished after that sentence "Whatever, don't be late for lunch"

Izana sighed "Fine, anyways these are my friends Naruko and Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruko waved and Naruto grinned at Sasuke "Hi there!"

Sasuke snorted "What the hell are you doing with these losers?"

Naruto scowled at the statement "Who the hell are you calling a loser you asshole?"

Izana sighed "Sasuke please don't give them the elite Uchiha speech thing and don't fight Naruto"

Sasuke got a smug look "I won't since you'll never be an elite in the first place so why bother telling it to your loser friends"

Izana scowled but kept quiet he knew that his father will get pissed if he beat up Sasuke other than a spar.

Naruto got pissed "just who the hell are you acting all high and mighty?"

Sasuke smirked "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and your friend's older twin brother"

Naruto and Naruko both looked between Sasuke and Izana while there some similarities they looked like cousins at best.

The blonde twins sweat dropped and looked at Izana "He's your twin brother?" They both asked in unison.

Izana got sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, kinda hard to believe but yeah we are twins"

Naruto sweat drop increased "Well at least one brother isn't an asshole"

Sasuke got a tick mark on his head "Whatever dope, I'm still better than you"

Naruto and Sasuke started bickering while Izana sighed and looked at Naruko "Hey you guys want come over for lunch our house isn't too far away"

Naruko blinked as she looked at Izana "Is-is it okay?"

"Yeah no problem though you should ask your parents first for permission so you don't get in trouble or something"

Naruko got a downcast look on her face "Umm me and Naruto are orphans…"

"Sorry about that…"

"Don't worry about it you didn't know"

"Well then want to get some lunch?" Izana asked trying to change the subject.

Naruko looked at her new friend cheerfully "Yeah!'

Izana sighed at his new friends cheery and easy going personalities "Well then let's go, hey Sasuke let's go and Naruko and Naruko are coming with us for lunch too!"

Sasuke and Naruto instantly stopped their argument while Naruto cheered; Sasuke Groaned.

Izana grinned it looked like Naruto could deal with Sasuke's arrogant attitude, yep things were going to get fun in the future, he had a funny feeling about it in his gut.

"Alright let's go"

**CHAPTER END**

**Ok so chapter done!**

**This is the prologue of the story as to how the Uzumaki and Uchiha twins meet because of their siblings and they start a completely new adventure and relationship.**

**Now to clear things up in this story the academy starts at Six years of age because it is time of peace for konoha and graduates at thirteen.**

**Now then pls review and if you have any suggestions about pairings then give me a reason for the pairing.**


End file.
